


Bloody Roses

by M34GS



Series: The Garden Grows Hungry [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Cannibalism, Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24569047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M34GS/pseuds/M34GS
Summary: Tobio is having a rough time at work. Shouyou doesn't like to see his husband sad.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: The Garden Grows Hungry [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775848
Comments: 17
Kudos: 44





	Bloody Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm back with more. A few people suggested I continue this, and I did have some other ideas plotted out for this fic, so I decided to add this work and keep it going as a series. I had fun writing this again, so I hope you all enjoy it too!

Tobio grumbled to himself as he pulled into the driveway. Stupid Tooru Oikawa. Stupid, stupid Oikawa. Of course, he did have a point. There was definitely stuff Tobio could improve on. But did he have to say it so condescendingly? With a sigh, Tobio grabbed his work bag and stepped out of the car. The air was warm, with a gentle orange glow in the sky from the setting sun.

Orange…such a nice colour. It never failed to lift his spirits. He sighed to himself again as he opened the door and entered his house. He heard humming from the direction of the kitchen. With a weary smile he followed the sound down the hallway. He snuck a peek in the kitchen as he passed, smirking at the soft, fluffy, orange hair bobbing on his husband’s head. He quickened his pace and changed out of his work clothes in the bedroom and doubled back to the kitchen.

“I’m home,” he announced softly. His husband, Shouyou, spun around abruptly, eyes wide. When his eyes fell on Tobio, he burst into a grin.

“Tobio!” He flung his arms wide and jumped onto his taller husband, clinging to him. Shouyou looked up at him with sparkling brown eyes. “Welcome home.” Tobio gave him a tired smile.

“Thanks,” he mumbled. Sliding to the ground, Shouyou’s smile disappeared and he tilted his head at Tobio.

“What’s wrong? You look tired,” he observed. Tobio nodded.

“I am,” he agreed.

“Why? Was work stressful again?”

“…I guess. I made a few mistakes. They were just little things, and it’s no problem to fix them. But my senior colleague…Tooru Oikawa…he really went off at me for them.” Tobio gently pulled out of Shouyou’s arms as he spoke and grabbed some milk from the fridge. He took one of the tallest glasses and filled it. “I just…I don’t know why he’s always so angry with me. He never yells at anyone else.” Tobio sipped some milk and put the carton away.

“He yells at you?” Shouyou asked. Tobio nodded as he continued to drink his milk. “Tobio. That’s not a good workplace relationship. That’s bullying and harassment.” Tobio shrugged as he finished his milk.

“I guess,” he mumbled. Shouyou shook his head.

“No, that’s no good. You need to take care of yourself, Tobio! You need to go up to him and…and be like ‘don’t talk to me like that. I’m a person too, show me the same respect as everyone else’. Yeah! Just like that!” His voice was enthusiastic and his eyes held a determined glint. Tobio gave a tired laugh.

“…I don’t know, Shou. I’m not sure that’ll work with him,” he answered softly. He shook his head. “He just seems to hate anything I have to say.”

Shouyou hummed to himself as he finished stirring dinner. He turned off the stove and brought the pot to the already-set-table. “You should at least try it. Tell him, and then if he still doesn’t listen…well, then he can fuck off,” he replied sweetly and with a gentle smile. Tobio couldn’t help but laugh as his words contradicted his tone.

“Ok, ok. But let’s eat for now, I’ll worry about that later. I’m starving,” Tobio responded as he sat at the table.

***

Tobio tried. He really did. But Tooru Oikawa refused to even listen to him.

“Ah, Tooru,” he began in the morning, but Tooru walked right by him without a second glance.

At lunch, he tried again. The lunch room was empty except for him and Tooru. “Uh…um, Tooru,” Tobio started nervously. Tooru didn’t leave, so he considered that a plus, and continued “I wanted to talk to you about…” Tobio trailed off as Tooru stood up, walked past him, threw his garbage away, and then left the room.

Afternoon coffee yielded a similar result, with Tooru running to their coworkers and completely ignoring Tobio. So he decided to try again after work. He watched the clock. He waited, packed up and ready to go five minutes before the end of shift. And then the clock chimed. Tobio bolted up out of his seat, looking around anxiously for Tooru Oikawa, only to discover he was already out the door. With slumped shoulders and his gaze on the ground, Tobio trudged to his car.

The drive home was uneventful and Tobio actually zoned out. Which freaked him out when he realized he was at his driveway with no memory of getting there. He shook his head. “I’m way too focused on Tooru…I have to let it go. That’s dangerous,” he mumbled. But sometimes, things are easier to be said than to be done.

He stumbled wearily in the front door and called out “I’m home.”

Shouyou poked his head out of the kitchen and grinned at him. “Welcome home! I made curry today!” His smile fell as he took in Tobio’s worn-out state. “I take it work didn’t go well?”

Tobio shook his head. “He wouldn’t even listen to me. Tooru spent the entire day ignoring me.” He sighed. “And I let it get to me. I…I just want to do my job well. But I can’t do that if he’s ignoring me or treating me like that. And it bothered me so much I didn’t concentrate very well when I was driving. I’m not sure how I made it home safe to be honest.” At this, something seemed to change in Shouyou’s face, just for a second. His eyes lost their usual warmth and gleamed cold and hard, and his mouth was set in a firm line. He looked like he could kill. But it was only for a second and then he was moving forward, eyes wide with worry, and throwing his arms around Tobio’s waist.

“Ehhhh?!?! No! Tobio, you can’t let it get to you like that! That’s not healthy!! And what would I do if you were in an accident? I couldn’t bear to see you in a hospital bed, with all those wires and tubes like on TV,” he cried as he craned his head back to look at Tobio’s face.

Tobio winced. “I’m sorry, Shouyou,” he mumbled. Shouyou bit his lip and buried his face against Tobio’s chest.

“…just don’t let that happen again,” came the muffled reply. Tobio smiled softly and stroked Hinata’s hair.

“Ok, Shouyou. I won’t.”

At his words, Shouyou seemed to brighten, and he pulled away. “Good! Now, go get changed. Dinner is ready!”

Dinner was delicious, in Tobio’s opinion. He honestly couldn’t think of a better cook than his husband, and he felt lucky to have such a loving man to himself. After dinner, they curled up together on the couch to watch the news before bed. Tobio liked it because he could stay up on what was current. Shouyou liked it because it was boring enough to him to put him in a mood for sleep. And they got cuddles. So really, what wasn’t there to like about that? After he’d had enough, Shouyou stood and turned off the TV. He grabbed Tobio’s arm and tugged him to the bedroom, where they both stumbled into bed and turned off the lights. Tobio fell asleep instantly.

He wasn’t sure what woke him. Was it a noise? Was it a dream that he couldn’t remember? Or maybe it was the sudden feeling of cold? With a shiver, Tobio rolled over to see how far away Shouyou had moved in the night, only to be startled when his husband wasn’t there. He paused and listened, but he couldn’t hear anyone moving in the master bathroom. And there was no light on. He checked the clock. Two in the morning. Slowly, Tobio rolled over again and crawled out of bed. He shivered again as the cold hit him fully without the blankets in the way, and he grabbed his housecoat to wrap around himself. The hallway light wasn’t on. Tobio had his arm outstretched and reaching for it before he thought that maybe wasn’t the best idea. What if someone broke in and Shouyou was hiding somewhere from them? He’d be putting both of them in danger if he turned the light on, so he left it off. Tensed, and ready for a fight, Tobio crept down the hallway to the kitchen. He peeked around the corner and was not surprised to find it empty. The moonlight filtered in through the sliding patio doors. He could see right into the back yard. Tobio tensed even more as he realized there was a figure in the yard…and they were…digging? His heart hammered in his chest and he clenched his hands into fists. His mouth was dry and he felt as though he couldn’t breathe. Until he realized. There was only one person he knew who was that short and a fully grown adult. Slowly, Tobio released his breath. He closed his eyes and swallowed, before opening them to continue forward. He didn’t bother with any lights, but opened the sliding door. The figure turned around abruptly, brown eyes wide and face pale in the moonlight.

“Tobio,” Shouyou stated softly, surprised…and almost like he was caught doing something he shouldn’t be doing. Though Tobio supposed that it would be awkward to be caught doing anything at this hour of night.

“Shouyou,” Tobio replied, voice equally as soft. He glanced at the ground behind his husband. It was a square of dirt. Freshly dug. As if…as if he buried something? “…what are you doing out here, right now?” Shouyou hesitated and chewed on his lip, eyes anywhere but Tobio’s face. Tobio clicked his tongue. “Shou. It is two in the morning. Why are you out here?” Finally, Shouyou met Tobio’s eyes.

“Um. I…uh…I couldn’t sleep,” he mumbled sheepishly. “And then, I remembered my new rose bush! You know, the one I wanted to plant before. It’s still in the container from the store. And it…well I just felt like ugggghhhhh in bed, and the thought of my rose bush, waiting to be planted, made me feel like…like gwah!!! And I like that better! But before I plant it, I need to have the soil all ready. Our soil is acidic, Tobio. I need to use special fertilizer to make it less acidic. But I can’t use too much all at once or it’ll be too basic. Roses are really finnicky.”

Tobio tilted his head. “You couldn’t sleep…so you’re gardening?” Shouyou stared at him with large, brown eyes. The large brown eyes Tobio could lose himself in. The large brown eyes that promised ‘I would never lie’. The large brown eyes that always filled him with warmth. Shouyou nodded. Tobio felt himself relax at that, and he couldn’t help but smile. “I see.” But then, another troubling thought came to his mind. “But what was bothering you so that you couldn’t sleep?” Shouyou jumped a little and Tobio continued. “Was it what I said? About Tooru?” At that, Shouyou gave a sheepish nod.

“I guess, even though I told you to not let it get to you, it still got to me,” he admitted, looking down at the lawn. Then he turned his gaze back upward, and his eyes were fierce and determined. “But I won’t let it get to me anymore! And you shouldn’t either! We can’t let that Tooru bother us anymore.” Tobio gave a small half-smile. He stretched out his arms and Shouyou bounced forward with a grin to give him a hug.

“Seriously, Shou. Gardening. In the middle of the night.” Tobio couldn’t stop the smile on his face. Shouyou grinned back at him.

“Come on, let’s go back to bed.”

Tobio shook his head. “No, you’re going to shower first.” Shouyou rolled his eyes and stuck out his tongue, but complied with the request. While he was in the bathroom, Tobio crawled back under the covers on their bed, a smile fixed on his face.

***

When Tobio left the next morning, it was with a smile on his face. Shouyou couldn’t help but feel a little self-satisfied. After all, it was him who made his husband smile. And it was him who would make sure the smile stayed. He hummed to himself as he went about his morning; eating breakfast, a cup or two of coffee, and cleaning the kitchen. He made a list as he went through the kitchen, of all the things they would need for the week. He surveyed his list and nodded to himself. Yes. That was right. With a smile, he tucked the list in his pocket and left to get groceries.

The store was crowded, but he managed to get in and out in record time. Probably because in reality, he didn’t have to worry about getting all that much. He could be very thrifty, and he knew Tobio didn’t mind at all. It was as he was unloading the groceries from his little car that a familiar voice greeted him.

“S-Shouyou,” Tadashi called gently. Shouyou turned to see him on the sidewalk, between their houses. “U-um, hey. Do you need some help?” He gestured to the bags Shouyou had yet to carry inside. Shouyou surveyed his neighbour. Tadashi’s brown hair, usually neat and tidy, was unkempt, and looked as if he hadn’t cut it in months. His eyes were dull and there were dark bags underneath them, and his cheeks looked slightly sunken. All in all, he looked terrible. But who wouldn’t? The cops still hadn’t found Kei or anyone they considered a suspect in his missing persons case. _And they never will_ , Shouyou thought to himself. No one would suspect the smallest, most innocent-looking person on the block. Still, he didn’t like seeing his friend so upset and disheveled. He didn’t really need the help, but if it made Tadashi feel better, then so be it.

“Yes, please,” Shouyou answered with a bright smile. Tadashi hesitantly returned the smile and helped him carry groceries into his house. “Would you like some tea? Maybe something to eat?” Shouyou offered as they finished setting the gorceries on the counter. Tadashi hesitated, but then nodded.

“Um. Some tea would be nice,” he murmured. Shouyou grinned.

“Coming right up,” he announced and he set the kettle to boil.

***

Tadashi stayed for longer than Shouyou anticipated, and he was still cooking supper when Tobio arrived home from work.

“I’m home,” Tobio called as he came toward the kitchen. Shouyou smiled at him.

“Welcome home! Supper isn’t quite ready yet, but it’s almost finished, I promise!” he responded. Tobio nodded and went to get changed. His mood seemed lighter. Shouyou felt the rush of pride again, but he contained it, working on finishing supper up.

As he was putting the dinner on the table, Tobio entered the kitchen. “Supper smells really good. What did you make today?” he asked.

“Oh! I decided to try making chilli. I used some ground meat and beans and peppers, celery, carrots, you know, the whole works! I hope you like it,” Shouyou answered brightly. Tobio smiled.

“Sounds good.” They both dug into their supper hungrily, chatting in between mouthfuls.

“How was work today?” Shouyou asked. Tobio nodded and swallowed his food.

“Was good, actually.” He took a sip of milk before he continued. “Tooru wasn’t there today, though. No idea where he was, and he didn’t call in, which is strange, but at least he didn’t harass me today.”

Shouyou nodded along. “That _is_ good.” They were quiet for another few minutes before Tobio spoke again.

“Did you get around to planting your new rose bush today? You seemed really excited about it last night,” he commented. Shouyou sighed and shook his head.

“No, I spent some time with Tadashi instead. And that’s fine, because I still need the soil to be less acidic first.” He shovelled another mouthful of food in and chewed on it enthusiastically.

“Ah. That’s nice that you spent time with Tadashi. Has he heard anything about Kei?”

Shouyou shook his head again and swallowed. “Not yet,” he answered.

“Ah. That’s too bad.”

Shouyou nodded. “Yeah. He seems so sad.” He stared at his plate of food for a moment, then perked back up. “Well, I’ll think of something to make him happier!” Tobio smiled at him.

“I’m sure you will.” He swallowed another mouthful of chilli. “Where did you find this meat? It’s really delicious.”

“Hmm?” Shouyou blinked, surprised. “Oh. Just at the store. You know, where I usually go for groceries. I went shopping today.”

“Huh. I didn’t know they sold stuff this good.”

Shouyou grinned. “I have my ways.”

Tobio smirked. “Right. Ok.” Shouyou laughed and he couldn’t help but join in.

The rest of dinner was more silent, with the both of them focused on eating, and then on cleaning up. Shouyou hummed to himself as he cleared the table and Tobio started on the dishes.

“I’m gonna go shower, since I didn’t get a chance to earlier, and I spent a lot of time in a warm kitchen cooking, so I feel all gross and icky,” Shouyou announced. Tobio rolled his eyes.

“Uh-huh. Anything to get out of dish-duty, right?” he joked.

“No! Me? Avoid dishes? Never!” Shouyou replied with a giggle. Then he raced down the hallway to their bedroom. Tobio chuckled to himself and shook his head.

Tobio was just finishing up the dishes when he noticed a small scrap of paper on the floor near the trash can. He bent over and picked it up, intending just to throw it out, but something caught his attention. It was a receipt, from the grocery store. What caught his eye was the total. Under one hundred dollars. Raising an eyebrow, he felt a surge of pride at his husband’s shopping and coupon abilities. His eyes scanned briefly over the receipt. Then he stopped. He scanned it again. And again. Something wasn’t right…

“Why isn’t there any meat on here?” he mumbled to himself. _Shouyou probably got it from a different place…no. He said he got it where we usually get groceries. Maybe he paid for it separately? But why would he do that? Did he forget it at first and have to go back in to get it? And then when he threw out the receipt, this one just hit the bin wrong and fell to the floor instead? But…the spices he would need for the meal were right next to the meats. Would he really forget that easily? Especially meat? That’s his favourite part of a meal…_ Cold fear flooded his gut. He jumped as he heard the shower stop running. Tobio swallowed and quickly crumpled the receipt in his hand. He shoved it in the bin and made his way to the living room, where he turned on the TV and tried to settle himself before Shouyou came. He turned it to the news, as usual, except this time, he was greeted with a familiar face. An all-too-familiar face.

_“Tooru Oikawa, was reported missing by his boyfriend this morning. Anyone with any knowledge of his whereabouts is being asked to step forward. It is believed Tooru was last seen by anyone late last night, when he returned home from his boyfriend’s place, and his neighbour saw him entering his own apartment at one o’clock this morning,”_ a reporter revealed. All while Tooru’s smiling face was plastered on the TV screen. Tobio’s mouth went dry. His heart pounded and his blood roared in his ears, drowning out the rest of the story. He blinked as the face of Tooru was replaced by another face, one that he knew even better. Or he thought he did.

Shouyou stood in front of Tobio now, blocking the TV. “Hey! Hey! Tobiooooo!” he called out, and Tobio bit his lip. He glanced between Tooru’s face on the TV and Shouyou’s, right in front of him.

“Sh-Shouyou,” he mumbled uncertainly. Shouyou tilted his head.

“Hmmm?”

“When…where…l-last night…did you _just_ go out to garden? No-nothing else?” Tobio stammered. Shouyou stared into his eyes and Tobio felt his stomach drop as the warm brown eyes turned to ice, even though rest of his face didn’t change.

“What do you mean, Tobio? I was in bed all night, except right around two when I felt so restless I had to garden. That’s what happened. What else would I have been doing?” Shouyou’s tone was calm, but his eyes were calculating. Tobio felt his fingers tremble.

“Uh…I um...n-n-nothing…it’s nothing,” he managed to get out.

“…is it really?” Shouyou’s eyes seemed to pierce his very soul. And Tobio knew. He knew Shouyou knew. But maybe. Maybe if he pretended he didn’t…if he pretended everything was fine…if he pretended to believe him…maybe it all would work out. With an audible swallow, he nodded.

“Y-yeah. Everything…everything is fine…”

Shouyou smiled at him. “Good!” His eyes were back to their usual warm, chocolaty colour, and he bounced over to sit next to Tobio on the couch. “I’m so glad you had a better day at work,” Shouyou continued. “Tomorrow should be good too!”

Tobio blinked and nodded as Shouyou snuggled next to him and ducked under his arm. “Y-yeah. Me too. I’m glad.” He wrapped his arm around Shouyou and squeezed his shoulders gently before relaxing to a loose hold. _Everything is fine. Everything will work out. Everything. Is. Fine._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think :)


End file.
